zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichihime Yukariki
Ichihime Yukariki (紫木 一姫, Yukariki Ichihime), also known as Zig Zag (ジグザグ, Jiguzagu) or ( , ), is a former student of Sumiyuri Private Academy and a friend of Jun Aikawa. Personality Ichihime first appears as a childish and innocent girl, as well as a bit clumsy and stupid. She has a habit of missaying certain expressions, so much so that I calls her a girl with whom it is impossible to communicate with in Japanese. She calls I "Master", altough he states that he doesn't feel a lot of respect in how she says it, and has I call her "Hime-chan". At first, Ichihime reminds I of Tomo Kunagisa, which is why he feels a need to help her. In reality, Ichihime doesn't trust anyone but herself, and thinks that humans will all betray each other in the end. She has a lot of respect for Aikawa because, even though she lived a life of betrayal, she still has the will to trust others. Appearance Even though she is of high school age, she looks exactly like she did when she was twelve years old. She has dark blue short hair with an ahoge and two yellow bows on the sides of her head, and big blue eyes. She wears the standard Sumiyuri Private Academy uniform, along with a yellow heart-shaped pouch. Back during the attack on the Zerozaki, she had her hair way longer, although she still had the two bows in it. She wore the same white version of the Sumiyuri Academy uniform as her two partners. History When she was twelve years old, she led an attack on the Zerozaki Clan, along with Tamamo Saijou and Shiogi Hagihara. She was saved by Jun Aikawa and Yuma Shisei. She suffered damage to her frontal lobe, which caused her broken speech and problems with socializing. She was taught to use string as a weapon by Shisei, who was a teacher at Sumiyuri Academy, and then went on to become a student there. Plot Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock Hanging High School In order to escape from Sumiyuri Academy, Ichihime hires Aikawa, who brings I along. After she meets up with I, the two start going towards the exit of the school, when a few students notice and start to chase them. I grabs Ichihime and runs away. After they get away from their chasers, I notices that he lost the map he had from Aikawa, and so the two start to wander the school in search for an exit. After a while, the two get ambushed by Shiogi Hagihara, and Ichihime gets dragged away by some students, but then Aikawa shows up and saves them. After that, the trio go towards the dean, Noa Origami's, room. The door was locked with a finger-print lock, so Aikawa breaks it down, only to discover Origami ripped into pieces, with her head hanging from a fan on the ceiling. The group realize that this is a locked-room mystery, and Aikawa adds that the purpose of it is to frame the three as the killers. Aikawa decides that the best course of action is to stay inside the room. After a while, I decides to leave the room, despite the protest of Ichihime. After leaving the room, I runs into Tamamo Saijou. When she is about to kill I, Ichihime shows up to save him, much to his surprise, despite him having said some harsh things to her earlier. She knocks Tamamo out, and then uses her string to rappel down the window with I, after having told him of a third year student named Yuma Shisei, nicknamed Zig Zag, that is a master of the technique of using string. While in the courtyard, I almost trips on what he thinks is a ball at first, only to realize it is actually the decapitated head of Tamamo. Right then, he almost gets shot by an arrow. He realizes that Shiogi Hagihara is shooting at him from a window. She comes down and provokes the two to a fight. I tells Ichihime to run away and leave the situation to him. At first, she protests, but I convinces her in the end. After she leaves, Shiogi prepares to attack I, but he decides to switch to her side. After a bit of convincing, she agrees to form an alliance with him in order to get to the place where Aikawa is hiding. While the two are walking around, I notices that Ichihime is watching them, and tries to distract Shiogi from her. After thinking a bit more, and with the help of information that Shiogi disclosed, I figures out the answer to the mystery. At the same time, from an earlier conversation, Shiogi figures out that Noa Origami, who is revealed to be her mother, is dead. Then, Ichihime uses her string to cut Shiogi's hand off. Shiogi hurries to attack her, but gets ripped to pieces by Ichihime's strings. It is revealed that Ichihime was behind the murder of Noa Origami, as well as the murder of every staff member and of Tamamo Saijou. She explains that she wanted to get revenge on the school, but didn't want Jun Aikawa to know that it was her doing, because she promised her that she would never use her technique to kill, which is why she went out of her way to set up the mystery. She exploited Aikawa's blind spot of trusting her friends. After that, she prepares to kill I as well, when Aikawa arrives. Ichihime panics at seeing Aikawa, who becomes extremely angry. After telling Ichihime off very harshly, the girl attempts to kill Aikawa. She wraps her in string, but is unable to harm her, as Jun is faster than her opponent's attacks. She takes out the taser she had on her, and shocks her own arm, she strings around her conducting the electricity to Ichihime, knocking her out. Aikawa and I carry Ichihime out of the school and escape. After being shocked by the taser, Ichihime gets some very severe burns and gets treated at an underground hospital, and also loses the memory of her murders. Psycho Logical (Part Two) While in Furuara Neo's Room, I calls Ichihime (who now lives in the Antique Apartment) on Neo's phone and tells her to keep everything in his room if anything bad happens to him. She agrees. Later, when I returns home, he discovers that everything in his room is gone, as Ichihime took it all. Cannibal Magical Abilities String User: Ichihime can control string in combat, being able to use it in order to trap or slash her enemies. She needs gloves to use string, as to not to cut her hands. Trivia *Ichihime, her first name, literally translates to "first princess" (一, Ichi = One; 姫, Hime = Princess). *Yukariki, her last name, literally translates to "purple tree" (紫, ''Yukari ''= Purple; 木, ''Ki ''= Tree). *When Zig Zag is written in Katakana, it refers to Ichihime. However, when written in Kanji, it refers to Yuma. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antique Apartment